Lost Princess
by Superfan209
Summary: one night of celebration leads to events that alter three peoples lives.  not Ichihime
1. Chapter 1

Congratulations Lieutenant Matsumoto you Pregnant!...

Oh god I never thought one night could change my entire life. Well to be fair it awas one night with the most beautiful man I have ever met.

1 Month earlier

"Congratulations Captain Hitsugaya! I'm really happy for you. I know you've worked really hard for this promotion!"

"Thank you Rangiku"

"Captain, can you do me a favor"

"what's that"

"have fun tonight. This is your party after all!"

He smiled at me.

"I will. I'm going to find Momo."

"alright see you later, Captain!"

I watched his retreating figure as he went to look for his oldest friend. I want to make sure he was going to enjoy himself. At the same time, I was going to enjoy myself. I was going to get myself some sake when I heard Shunsui call to me.

"Hey Rangiku wanna play a game?"

"what"

"well a drinking game keep up with Kyoraku"

"alright Pinky your on!"

We sat and started to drink our sake. We had been playing for about 15 minuets when we heard another voice.

"I think I would like to play as well"

I knew that voice. Byakuya Kuchiki Captain of Squad 6. 28th head of the Kuchiki Clan. Shunsui looked up at him.

"Are you sure little Byakuya. Remember what happened the last time you played."

"I was younger then. I can do it now."

"alright then come join us and lets see what you got."

He sat down next to me and we started drinking again we had been playing for maybe, two hours when I noticed it. Shunsui was starting to sway a little. I leaned towards Byakuya and whispered.

"How you doing Captain, can you keep going"

"Of Course"

I smiled at him and we continued to drink another two and a half hours had passed when I noticed his sway had gotten heavier. I also noticed the look on Nanao's face I leaned over the table. The crowd that was watching us backed up a little. I leaned a little further and pushed on his forehead. He fell over backwards. There was a loud cheer.

"look Captain we beat him!"

I leaped up and gave Byakuya a hug. To my surprise he caught me and hugged me back. Captain Ukitake laughed as he walked up to us.

"Congratulations! You are the first to beat him in who knows how long."

I laughed and looked over to Captain Kuchiki who was laughing as well. Captain Ukitake then spoke up.

"I guess I should take him home now."

He leaned down and shook Nanao, whom had fallen asleep.

"Come Nanao time to go home."

She slowly stood and helped Ukitake with her Captain. We watched the three of them leave for home . I looked to Byakuya.

"Well seems our little game took almost five hour. Almost everyone has left I guess I should go home too."

He Smiled and nodded

"I will walk you."

"are you sure?"

He nodded his head and held his hand out. When I took it he grabbed me and quickly shunpoed to my quarters. When we stopped he put me down. I opened the door and invited him in.

"I will make some tea if you like"

"thank you that would be nice"

I walked to the kitchen and started the water. I walked back into the living room.

"It should be ready in a...

Before I could finish my sentence he grabbed me and kissed me breathless. I managed to speak when the kiss was broke.

"Captain, do you think this is a good idea?"

Instead of answering me he kissed me again. Before I knew It we were in my bedroom. One thing lead to another. Clothes were discarded and we hit the bed. That was the last thing I remember. When I woke up the next morning I had thought it was all a dream. Then I felt someone's arm come around my waist. I turned over, it was him. Byakuya Kuchiki, naked, in my bed. The night before came back to me. I blinked my eyes.

"it wasn't a dream"

I spoke a little to loud I guess. He woke up at that moment. His face was hard to read. He just kind of looked at me. So I wanted to make it less awkward.

"good morning"

"good morning Matsumoto"

"I...

"Matsumoto if I have offended you in anyway I'm sorry but I really must be going"

"uh, Okay"

He got up and got dressed. He was finished within minuets. He looked over to me.

"Rangiku I will see you around"

I was at a loss for words. Before I knew what happened he was gone. I rolled over on my bed.

"What the hell happened!"

PRESENT TIME

"Captain Unohana are you sure?"

she smiled at me

"yes 100% do you mind me asking who the father is?"

"well I guess. But please I want to keep this between me and you."

"Of course Rangiku"

"well its uh...

"Don't be afraid Lieutenant"

"Byakuya Kuchiki"

"oh my"

"that's why it needs to be keep between me and you. I don't plan on telling him at least not yet"

"Of course, why don't you go home and get some rest"

I said goodbye and headed home. I really had some thinking to do.


	2. I cant tell him

I left the fourth division and made my way back to the tenth. I really wanted to go take a nap. But I also knew that I had work that I should probably go take care of. I didn't really want to. But I needed to. Plus I wanted to try and take my mind off this whole situation at least for a little while. I walked into the office and my captain looked at me.

"Rangiku are you okay?"

"Of course Captain, why do you ask?"

"You have a look on your face like something is bothering you."

"Oh no. I was just thinking that's all."

"Alright, If you need anything just let me know"

"Thank you Captain."

I sat down at my desk and got to work. I started off strong and then it happened. My thoughts started to run wild.

"_I should tell him. Not only should I tell him I should go right now. No,no, I can't he is a noble. Not only a noble but the head of the Kuchiki clan. What would they say if they knew that a piece of Rukongai trash as they like to call us is pregnant with one of their own? That's it, I'm not telling him."_

I put my head down on my desk.

"Alright Rangiku, whats really going on?"

"What do you mean Captain?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I have known you for too long for that."

I huffed at him and stood up. I pulled my chair over next to him and sat down again.

"Alright if we are going to talk about this I don't want anyone else to hear."

"Rangiku want the hell is going on?"  
"Look you have to promise me, before we even start this conversation, that you wont mention this to another soul."

"My god Rangiku, is it really that bad. Alright, alright I promise. Not a word to anyone"

I always knew that Toshiro Hitsugaya was trust worthy, But I wanted to be sure that I got my point across.

"Okay let me start by saying that only one other person is aware of what I am about to tell you. This morning I was not feeling well, so I went to the fourth division to see if they could help. Isane checked me over first and then she went and got Captain Unohana. She then checked me over a second time. Turns out I'm four weeks pregnant."

"What! You are sure."

"Yes, that's why Unohana checked a second time to be sure."

"The father, who is it?"

"Captain I.."

"Is it Gin Ichimaru?"

"Oh heavens no! The relationship that Gin and I have is not like that."

"Well who then?"

"Alright. I'll tell you but you need to calm down."

I stopped taking and waited for him to calm down. Once I could see that he had relaxed I started again.

"Okay, this is kind of going to shock you."

"Why?"

"Well, because the father of my child is Byakuya Kuchiki."

The look on his face at that moment was indescribable.

"You have to be kidding me! When, how?"

"Okay, so it all started at your promotion party. Captain Kyoraku challenged me to a drinking game. So we got started and Byakuya wanted in and joined my team. We started drinking and we ended up winning after five hours of playing. Anyways he offered to walk me home. When we got to my quarters I invited him in for tea. One thing lead to another. I woke up the next morning barely remembering what happened. I thought that I had dreamed it up. But when I turned over there he was. He woke up at that point, apologized just in case he offended me and then he was gone."

I don't think that I had ever seen Toshiro Hitsugaya speech less before that moment. To tell the truth It worried me a little.

"Captain, please say something."

"So what you are telling me is that you had a one night stand with a captain, not only a captain but the head of the most powerful clan in the soul society and ended up pregnant."

I put my hand on my chin and thought about it for a minuet.

"Yup! That about sums it up."  
"Rangiku, tell him"

"What?"

"You have to tell him, he has a right to know."

"Listen Captain, I am not even sure that I want him to know."

"Why not? It's his child as well!"

"He is a noble Captain. A noble Kuchiki. Me I'm Rangiku Matsumoto, from the Rukongai. The Kuchiki clan is not going to be happy if they catch wind of this. He got a bunch of shit form them for marrying Hisana, his wife. When she passed he adopted her sister as his own. That caused an uproar. Can you imagine what their reaction would be if they find out that he slept with and got some Rukongai rat pregnant."

He looked at me with a funny glance.

"First off lieutenant, don't speak so low of yourself. Secondly, I do understand the issue at hand."

"Now that you understand I have something else that I would like to talk to you about."

"Whats that?"

"Well you see My old Captain and his wife are in the world of the living. I think that it would be best if I stay with them until my baby is born. I want to ask them if once this baby is born if they will keep it and raise it as their own. At least with them, this baby can have a real family."

From the time I started explaining my plan I had been looking down at my hands in my lap. When I looked up I noticed the look on my captains face.

"Toshiro, don't look at me like that."

"Rangiku are you sure that this is something that you would be willing to do, just give up your child?"

"I think, that this point, it would be for the best."

"Alright Rangiku. I will get you a two day pass to go and talk to them to make sure that they are willing to do this. When you return we will make plans according to what you and they have worked out."

"Thank you captain. You don't know how much this means to me."

He sent the hell butterfly requesting the pass for his lieutenant. He really does like her. If not for her, he may never have joined the academy. Who knows where he would be now. He shook himself from his thoughts as a hell butterfly came into their office.

"Alright Rangiku you got your pass. You need to go get your powers sealed before you go. Oh and before you leave I want you to go see Captain Unohana to make sure that it is okay for you to be traveling."

"Sure thing Captain, I'll go see her first."

I stood up and headed tor the door. Before I walked out I turned around.

"Captain. Thanks again, for everything."

"Yeah sure."

I laughed as I headed off to the first division. On the way there I let my thoughts drift again. I knew that I was doing the right thing. Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki could offer my child a good life. I made my way to the fourth division and was greeted by Isane.

"Hello Rangiku what can we do for you?"

"Hello Isane, actually I need to talk to Captain Unohana."

"I'll take you to her."

"Thank you."

We walked down the hallway until we came to their shared office.

"Captain, Lieutenant Matsumoto is here to see you."

"Thank you Isane."

I walked into the office and Isane shut the door behind me.

"How can I help you Lieutenant?"

"Well I am going to the world of the living for a couple days. I told my captain the situation. He just wanted to make sure that it is okay for me to travel."

"Yes. Of course you can as long as you are feeling well."

"Thank you."

I bowed to her and turned to leave.

"Rangiku, may I ask why you are going?"

"I've decided that it is better not to tell Captain Kuchiki about this. If everything gos well on this trip, I will return there to have the baby and leave it in the care of my former captain and his wife."

"Won't it appear odd when people notice that they all of a sudden have a baby?"

I shook my head.

"No, his wife is about two and a half months pregnant. They can be raised as twins."

"And you are sure that you are okay with this?"

"Yes."

"Just remember that if you need to talk I am always here."

"Thank you Captain."

With that I stood and left her office for the first division.

Once I got to the first, I had my powers sealed within minuets. Before I knew it I was on my way to the senkaimon. I walked through without hesitation. It didn't take long to get to the other side. When I exited stepped out in front of Urahara's shop. I really didn't want to answer many questions, but I needed a gigai. Before I realized it, he was standing in front of me.

"Hello Rangiku! How are you, what can I do for you today?"

"I need a gigai. I'll be here for a couple of days. I'm good by the way. How about yourself?"

"You know me, same old same old. Are you here for business or pleasure?"

"Well it's not official business, but I wouldn't call it pleasure. I am going to visit an old friend, that's always nice."

"Sure, give me a minuet and I will have your gigai ready for you."

About ten minuets later my gigai was ready. I was in it and on my way. I set off to my destination with a purpose. I made it to the Kurosaki residence in what seemed like no time at all. As I walked up to the door, I knew that what I was about to do needed to be done.


	3. The Kurosakis

I don't know why I was so nervous. This is my old captain that I was visiting, Not just some random person. I sighed to myself and rang the door bell. It only took a minuet before I heard someone on the other side of the door. When it finally opened it seemed like it was going in slow motion. Once it was fully opened there he was, Isshin Kurosaki, my former captain.

"Rangiku, what are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

I could hear the concern in his voice and I smiled weakly at him.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you and your wife. May I come in?"

"Of course."

I stepped inside the house and removed my shoes.

"Let me just go and let Masaki know that you are here."  
He lead me into the living room and went to get his wife.

"Masaki, do you remember when I told you about my old lieutenant? Well she is here and she says that she needs to talk to us."

Masaki smiled and followed her husband into the living room.

I had been looking down at my hands when I heard them come back into the room.

"Ran this is my wife Masaki."

I bowed to her.

"It's an honor to meet. I'm Rangiku Matsumoto."

She laughed

"Isshin has told me a lot about you. You were his lieutenant right?"

"Yes, you know what he is?"

"Yes, I was spiritually aware before I meet Isshin"

"That explains a lot then."

She nodded at me

"Can I get you something to drink Rangiku?"

"A glass of water would be nice if you don't mind."

"Of course dear, I'll be right back."

It only took her a minuet and she was back with water for the three of us.

"So Captain how is it the you are able to stay under the radar."

"Ran I'm not a captain any more remember. Just call me Isshin. And to answer your question this gigai was made special for me by Kisuke. It almost completely drained my reitsu. It left me just enough to use small kido."

"Oh, I see. That makes since."

"The only real problem is that I cant get our of it. Not until my reitsu builds back up, if it ever does."

"That makes it a little difficult."

"It took some getting used to. But it is safer this way."

I nodded in agreement.

"Enough about me how have you been?"

"Good enough I guess. I have a new captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya. Do you remember him? The fourth seat from squad thirteen."

"Oh yeah I remember. The kid that you convinced to go to the academy."

"Yup that's him!"

"That's good to hear."

I nodded.

"He is a really hard worker. You should see when he gets upset! He has this vain that pops out of his forehead."

Masaki laughed at me.

"Dear, do you think that it's wise to make him that mad?"  
"No, but he always gets over it. One of his favorite things to say is 'work Rangiku' "

Masaki shook her head as she laughed at me.

We sat and talked for quiet a while. Talking old times and things that Isshin and Masaki had done.

"So the two of you have been married for about four years right?"

"Yeah, I was not sure that you knew."

"Well Kisuke tries to keep me informed."

"That's good to hear. I knew he was good for something."

We all had a good laugh and sat and talked some more. Masaki smiled at me.

"So Rangiku, how long will you be staying?"

"Well I only have a two day pass. I have to go home the day after tomorrow."

"I see. Do you have some where to stay?"

"I guess I could stay at Urahara's shop."

"Nonsense! You don't have to stay with that fool! You can stay here, there's plenty of room."

"Thank you. I really do appreciate it."

"It's no trouble at all."

I was really grateful that I could stay here. I just don't feel like going to Urahara's.

"Rangiku, did you know that we are expecting a baby?"

"Yes, congratulations by the way. Kisuke told me about a week ago. I'm very happy for you."

Isshin looked at me

"Didn't you say that there was something that you needed to talk to us about?"

I looked up to check the time, ten o'clock.

"Well yes, but it's kind of late now. Are you two going to be free tomorrow? What I need to tell to you about may take a while."

"That's no problem. Get some rest and we will talk to you in the morning. Come on Hun, I'll show you to your room."

I got to my feet and follow Masaki up the stairs to the guest room.

"There are pajamas in the closet. Also if you need more blankets they are in the closet as well"

"Thank you Masaki, for everything."

"It's our pleasure Ran, if you need anything during the night, our room is right down the hall."

"Thank you I should be fine."

"Alright then, Good night Ran."  
"Good night Masaki."

She walked out of the room and closed the door. I changed into my pajamas and laid down on the bed.

"I just hope that we can get this all straitened out tomorrow."

I put my hand on my still flat stomach, I laid there thinking of all the ways that our conversation could go and drifted off to sleep.

I awoke the next morning to the smell of rice cooking. I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes. The food smelled really good. I got up out of bed and headed to the bathroom. I washed my face and headed back out into the hallway. I went to get the house shoes that were in my room and headed down stairs. I started to realize how hungry I was as I got closer to the kitchen.

"Good Morning Rangiku."

"Good Morning Masaki."

"How did you sleep dear."

"Wonderfully thank you."

"Are you hungry?"

"I am. I woke up this morning staved!"

"Good! I made a lot of food."

"Will Isshin be joining us for breakfast?"

"No he had to go to the hospital early this morning. But he will he be done by lunch."

I smile at her.

"He seems like a busy man."

"That he is."

After breakfast I helped her with the dishes and other things that needed to be done around the house. Once we were finished with our chores we spent the rest of the day getting to know each other better.

True to her word around noon Isshin came through the door. We were sitting at the kitchen table when he came in.

"Well it looks like you two are having fun."

Masaki nodded at him.

"We are, how was your day?"

"Good, I'm done for the day now. Ran, you said that you had something important that you wanted to talk to us about?"

"Yeah. It might take a while to explain everything. Do you both have time right now?"

The Kurosaki's looked at each other, and with out saying a word Masaki looked back at me

"Sure, we don't have any other plans unless you have something that you need to do."

"No, my soul purpose for this trip is to talk to the two of you."

"Alright when ever you are ready to talk, we are ready to listen."

I smiled

"Can we eat first though, I starved."

Masaki laughed

"Of course we can dear! I'm rather hungry myself."

We laughed as Isshin shook his head at us.

We spent about thirty minuets eating lunch and casually talking amongst ourselves. When we finished eating I helped Masaki clear the table and clean the kitchen. When we were done I turned to them

"Are you sure you don't have anything else to do today?"

"Rangiku it's alright. We don't have anything to do today. What you need to talk to us about seems pretty important."

"Alright then. Maybe we should head into the living room."

Once the three of us got in to the living room and made ourselves comfortable I turned to them.

"First I want to say thank you again for all your hospitality."

Isshin looked at me,

"Anything for an old friend. Now Ran stop stalling and please tell us whats going on."

I sighed and looked at him

"Alright, here it is. I need to let you that this visit is very important to me, I need your help with something. Both of your help actually. You see I'm about four weeks pregnant."

Masaki smiled at me.

"That's wonderful!"

I smiled weakly and shook my head.

"Normally yes, but this is also why I'm here. Let me explain everything. You see I was at this party for my Captain. I started playing a drinking game with one of the other captains. Someone else joined the game on my side. We were playing for a while when the Captain that we were playing against pasted out. My partner and I had won. When we realized how late it was he offered to walk me home. When we got to my quarters I invited him in for tea. One thing led to another and when I woke up the next morning he was there. When he woke up he apologized got dressed and left. Everything went back to the way it was. I woke up yesterday feeling sick, so I wen to see Captain Unohana. She checked twice to confirm it. So that is why I'm here. I have a favor to ask of you."

"Rangiku?"

"This is not easy for me to ask of you for a couple of reasons. First I need to ask you if I can stay with you for the duration of my pregnancy."

"Of course dear, it will be fun having another pregnant lady around."

"The second favor I have to ask of you is kind of difficult to ask. Not just having to ask but because of what I am going to ask of you."

Both of them looked at me with a questioned look.

"I have no intention on telling the father that I am pregnant. After I give birth I have to go back to the soul society. Now for the second favor, I want to ask you to keep my child here. Raise it as your own our children will be close enough in age that they can be raised as twins."

"Rangiku, are you sure that you really want to do this?"

"I don't really have a choice. Only two people know about this. Captain Unohana and My Captain. I'm sure that we will have to tell the head captain. But this, me staying here to have this baby here and leaving it with you, is the only way to keep my secret. So now that you know what I am asking of you, will you help me?"

Isshin looked at his wife and she wordlessly nodded.

"If this is really what you want, then we will help you. But why us?"

"You are one the people that I trust the most. Saying that. I knew that your wife would be someone I could trust."

"I see. But I have one more question. The father, who is it?"

"What, I..."

"Rangiku."

Masaki looked at her husband

"Why Isshin, Why is it if any importance?"

"It just is. For the child's safety and hers."

"Isshin I'm sure it's not that bad. Rangiku, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to."

I smiled at her.

"It's alright, I guess I should tell you. Because of who the father is, this child's reitsu should be sealed as well."

"Rangiku want are you talking about?"

I smiled

"I"ll tell you what, how about you guess first and then I will tell you."

Isshin laughed. That's what I was hoping for. I need to lighten the mood a little bit.

"Okay, I'll play your little game. Okay lets see, I know that the Drinking game was played against Shunsui Kyoraku. So it's not him. Could it be Shuhei Hisagi?"

"Nope."

"I know that it's not Gin."

"Right about that."

"Okay Ran I'm all out of guesses, who is he?"

"Well you may not believe this but it's Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Are you kidding me right now?"

Masaki looked to her husband

"Isshin?"

"Let me explain. Byakuya Kuchiki is the next head of the most powerful clan in the soul society. He is also the lieutenant of the sixth squad."

"Uh, actually he is the head of the clan and the captain of squad six. To top it off he is the most powerful head to date."

"Ran, what have you gotten your self into?"

"You see why I can't tell him. He was married once and his wife passed away. And recently he had adopted a sister. Neither his marriage or the adoption of his sis there were really approved of by the elders. I am not sure how they or he for that matter would take this. I couldn't stand it if they tried to take control of mine or my child's life."

"I see. So maybe all this is for the best."

I nodded. Isshin looked at his wife and then at me.

"I have a plan if you will agree to it. We will say that you are Masaki's sister. People will be able to see you since you have your gigai. And since you are leaving after the baby is born, we can say that you died giving birth and we are raising the kids as siblings for the are not confused as they grow up."

"That will most likely be the easiest way to go about this."

"The other thing is Ran, we will have to tell Kisuke that you are pregnant. We don't have to tell him who the father is. He will have to make a special gigai for the baby."

I nodded in agreement. Masaki looked at me

"So then when will you be coming to stay with us?"

"Since you have agreed to help me, all I need to do is go back and make the arrangements. After that I will be back."

"Alright I will have everything ready when you get back."

Isshin looked over at me

"Ran I know that you don't have to be back until tomorrow. But maybe you should go back now and get everything straitened out. The sooner the better."

"I guess that's true. I can be back here in the next couple of days. Is it okay to leave my gigai in my room?"

"Of course honey."

Masaki smiled at me. I popped out of my body and Masaki started to laugh.

"Been a while since I've seen that."

I laughed at her.

"Isshin can you please put my gigai in my room I'll be back before you now it!"

"Sure thing."

I walked outside and open a gate back home. I stepped through feeling a little better that I did when I left.

When I re-entered the soul society I headed strait for the tenth division. I went int to the office to find my captain.

"You're back early."

"Yeah, everything went better than I hoped it would. So with your permission I would like to make arrangements for a long term mission"

"I have already taken care of it"

"What?"

"I talked with Captain Unohana and she told me that she was positive that this former Captain of yours would help. So I've already gotten everything that you will need. You can leave as soon as you are ready."

I smiled

"Thank you Toshiro."

"No problem"

"One thing Captain. I was thinking that maybe we should tell the head captain why I am going. Not necessarily who the father is but at least fill him in some what."

"I will take care of it. You just go and get ready."

I hugged Toshiro. I then left the office and headed for my quarters. I quickly packed what I needed and headed out again. I wanted to stop bye and see my captain one last time. I went back to the office and went inside.

"So Captain will you come see me?"

"If I can, you know how crazy things can get."

"I know, well I guess I will be going now."

"Just be careful Rangiku."

"I will Captain. Thank you"

I left the office again and headed for the senkaimon. When I finally made it to the gate I had to wait. Someone was returning from a mission. I was shocked when I saw who it was coming through the gate. It was Byakuya. He looked at me but didn't say any thing so neither did I. The gate closed behind him and re opened for me to leave. Before I stepped through the gate I took one last look around.

"Well here it goes"

I stepped through the gate back to my new home. It anything the next few months were going to be interesting.


	4. A temporary life

My new life with the Kurosaki's has been interesting. When I first got there Masaki took me shopping. That was fun, I love to shop. But to tell you the truth time seemed to pass amazingly fast. Before I knew it my stomach was huge! That was fun. Let me tell you by the way, I 'm now seven months pregnant and this kid is becoming a real pain! Today is July fifteenth and I have about two months to go. Having to stay in this gigai all the time is getting to me, but I'm adjusting. Masaki and I are getting ready to go to the store

"Hey Masaki I am ready go when you are!"

"Okay Ran, just give me a sec."

Poor Masaki was huge, but to tell you the truth I wasn't far behind. She walked over to grab her keys and purse

"Okay lets head...oh ouch!"

"Are you okay"

"I think my water just broke, can you go get Isshin?"

"Sure thing."

I walked into the clinic. Lucky for us he was just finishing up with a patient. He looked up at me

"What's up Ran?"

"Masaki and I were getting ready to leave for the store, but she sent me in here to get you. She said she thinks her water broke."

"Oh my, I guess it's time then."

I followed him back into the house and she looked up at us.

"Isshin, it's time to go."

"Okay, Ran can you grab her bag? I'm going to get her out to the car."

"Okay I'll meet you out there."

I moved a quickly as my current condition would allow me to. I grabbed her bag and headed out the car. Isshin had just finished helping her get inside.

"Go ahead and get in Ran, I'm going to lock up."

I nodded and got in to the back seat.

"How are you doing Masaki?"

"I'm okay for now sweetie. Ow shit!"

She reached over and started honking the horn. Isshin came running to the car.

"Sorry Masaki"

He slipped into the drivers seat and we were off.

The ride to the hospital was relatively quiet accept for the occasional grunt from Masaki and us making sure that she was okay. We arrived at the hospital a few minuets later.

"Ran can you help Masaki out of the car? I'm going to get her a wheelchair."

"Sure thing"

He ran off into the hospital and I got out of the car.

"Come on Masaki, lets get that baby out of you."

She lightly laughed at me as I helped her out for the car as Isshin was coming back with her wheelchair.

"Let's get he inside."

We pushed her inside and Isshin walked to the lady at the counter.

"Hello Dr. Kurosaki."

"Hello Kimiko, my wife is in labor. We need to get her into a room."

"Will she be coming with you?"

"Yes this is my sister in law Rangiku."

She nodded and walked us back to one of the delivery rooms. It was a cozy little privet room with a bed and two chairs. I looked at Isshin

"This room looks as if it was set up for comfort as well as medical procedures."

He chuckled.

"It is. Labor and giving birth can be a long process."

"Really?"

"Yes, it can last anywhere from two ours to three days."

"What!"

"Don't worry Ran. It's rare that is last that long."

I shook my head. I don't know if I could handle three days of labor pains. Masaki still seemed to be doing okay at the moment. I looked over at her. She looked to be in a little pain.

"How are you doing?"

"Well the pain if getting a little worse."

Just then the doctor came in

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Kurosaki I going to check and see how dilated you are."

He checked her.

"Okay Mrs. Kurosaki you are dilated to about a five. At nine you will start to push. I will be back in about an hour to check on you again."

I looked over to Masaki.

"Are you guys sure that you want me in the room while you are giving birth. I mean it is kind of an intimate moment between husband and wife."

They both looked at me.

"Ran you are part of this family. You are welcome to stay if you like."

I smiled

"I'll stay then."

Isshin and I sat down and waited, It seemed like Masaki's contractions were getting stronger. I could tell by the look on her face. Just a promised the doctor came back and check her again.

"Okay you are fully dilated now. You are going to have to start pushing."

I could tell just by looking at her that she was in a lot of pain. I could tell the exact moment that it got even worse for her. She stared sweating and crying.

"Isshin"

"I'm right here Masaki."

He walked over and took her hand. She started to squeeze. I could tell that she was squeezing hard by the look on Isshin's face. The doctor looked up

"Okay Masaki here we go, when I tell you I want you to start pushing. I'm going to count to ten then you can stop. Here we go, push."

He stated to count, when he got to ten she stopped pushing with a grunt. He gave her second to compose herself.

"Okay Mrs. Kurosaki here we go again."

Isshin looked at his wife

"Remember you breathing"

"I'm trying!"

She started to push again as the doctor started his count. When he reached ten stopped and looked up Masaki.

"It's going well, faster expected. Your baby is crowning. It won't be long now."

I felt really bad for her. She was sweating and looked like she wanted to cry harder. The doctor had her repeat the push cycle about eight more times.

"Okay one more good push should do it."

Isshin was still holding her hand squeezed it just a little

"You can do it Masaki."

"Shut up Isshin! This is all your fault!"

"I know sweetie, it's almost over."

The Doctor spoke again

"Okay here we go, push."

He started his ten count. She sat up and pushed with all her might. The doctor finished his count.

"Just a little more keep pushing."

She did as told. After just a few seconds, we heard the doctor.

"There, it's out."

Masaki let out a loud grunt and fell back against the bed. Isshin leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"You did good Masaki."

She smiled weakly at him

"Congratulations, It's a boy."

"A boy! Masaki we have a son."

She laughed. The doctor and nurse quickly got the baby cleaned up and handed him to Masaki. She looked down at her new born son.

"Isshin hes perfect."

"He sure is,"

He leaned closer and kissed the baby on the head.

"Ran come take a look."

Walked closer to the bed. He really was beautiful. He already a full head of red hair. When he opened his eyes they were a beautiful brown color.

Isshin looked at Masaki

"Do you have a named picked out?"

She nodded

"Ichigo."

He smiled

"It's perfect. Welcome to world my little Ichigo Kurosaki."

_**About a month and a half later...**_

It's been really nice having little Ichigo around. He doesn't cry a whole lot. As a matter of fact he sleeps through the night. As for me, well I'm nine months pregnant now. My stomach is huge! I'm starting to wonder just how big this kid is going to be.

I've tried to help out with Ichigo as much as a can. But now I tire so easily. I'm not used to that. But it is just one of the things that comes with being nine months pregnant. It's September already, September the third to be exact. I'm starting to wonder if this kid is ever going to come out. With any luck it will be sooner that latter.

Masaki and I were sitting watching tv as she feed Ichigo. I suddenly got a sharp pain.

"Ow!"

"Are you okay Ran?"

"I should be fine. I'll be right back."

I got up and started to move. I made it into the dinning room. I stopped when I got another sharp pain. I stopped walking, all of a sudden my legs felt wet. I looked down and I was standing I a small puddle.

"Masaki!"

I didn't meant to yell, but it came out that way. Masaki came around the corner holding a sleeping Ichigo.

"What wrong Ran?"

"I'm standing in a puddle."

She looked at me.

"Oh my. Ran your water broke. I'll go get Isshin."

She walked into the clinic only to come back a few seconds later.

"He is coming Ran."

I nodded. Thankfully there was still almost no pain. Isshin came through the door into the house.

"Ran we are going to deliver your baby here. Do you have your soul pager?"

I took it out of my pocket and handed it to him. He opened it to make a call.

"Hello Retsu, it's Isshin... Yeah it's been a while. I need you to come to the world of the living.. Well Ran just went into labor... Okay, I'm going to call Kisuke and have him bring the babies gigai now. Okay see you soon."

He hung up the phone.

"Captain Unohana will be here soon. Lets get you into a room."

He walked me into the clinic.

"This room is the most comfortable. I'll going to call Kisuke."

He handed me a gown and walked out of the room. I quickly changed and tried to make myself comfortable. I knew that it wouldn't be long before captain Unohana arrived. Now all I could do is wait.

I waited maybe ten minuets before both Captain Unohana and Kisuke arrived. Captain Unohana smiled at me

"Hello Rangiku"

"Hello, it's been a while."

"It has, how are you feeling?"

"Okay. I expected the pain to be worse."

She chuckled

"Well this is just the beginning. Lets see how you feel in a while. Okay lets get you out of that gigai and changed shall we?"

I popped out of my gigai and took the robes that she had for me. Both Isshin and Kisuke left the room so I could change.

"Rangiku, have you talked to your Captain today?"

I shook my head.

"Not today, I usually talk to him about once a week."

"Well since both he and the head captain know your situation, they were informed that you are in labor."

"That's fine. I am just really glad that they allowed me to come here."

She nodded and opened the door.

"Okay gentlemen, you can come back in now."

Both men came back in and Isshin pulled a small medical bassinet to the side of the bed. Kisuke then place a tiny gigai inside of it. Other that having the shape of a human, it had no other distinguishing features. Kisuke smiled at me.

"I know that it doesn't look like much now Ran. But as soon as we put the baby in, it will take the babies appearance."

I nodded. The pain was starting to get worse. It was still bearable though, thank gods. Masaki came to the door.

"Ran, you have a visitor."

"A visitor, me? But who would..."

Before I could finish my sentence my Captain came through the door.

"Captain Hitsugaya, what are you doing here?"

"Well, it's been a while since I've seen you. Plus I figured that you could use the support."

"Thank you Captain."

Kisuke looked over at me

"Rangiku if you don't mind me asking, who is the father?"

"Well,I'd rather not day"

"I need to know how strong to make the seal on the babies reitsu."

My captain sighed

"Look Urahara, all you need to know is the that baby might have high reitsu levels. If I were you I would use a seal strong enough for a captain."

"A captain huh? Alright then."

He made the necessary adjustments.

"There all done."

Just then I felt a sharp pain.

"Ow!"

Captain Unohana came to check on me.

"Rangiku, this is moving extremely fast. It's time to start pushing."

Isshin looked at me.

"Just remember the breathing that Masaki taught you."

I nodded.

"Okay Ran here we go."

She started her count. As I pushed the pain steadily got worse. By the time she got to ten I was out of breath. She let me for a second.

"Okay Ran here we go again."

She counted as I started pushing again. With I stopped pushing she looked up at me.

"You are doing great sweetie. The baby is crowing, so it wont be long now"

I had a few minuets before the next set of contractions came.

Then next few sets of contractions came and went.

"Okay Ran one more should do it, Here we go."

She started her count and I started pushing as hard as I could. I felt a release of pressure and then I heard it. I heard my baby cry.

"Congratulations Rangiku, you have a baby girl."

I couldn't help myself, I started to cry. Captain Unohana cleaned her up and put her in the gigai that Kisuke brought for her. Kisuke then went to work sealing her reitsu.

"Isshin will you please bring Rangiku's gigai so we can put her in it?"

"Sure."

He brought it to me and laid it down for me to merge with. Unohana then handed me my daughter.

"Here you go. She's beautiful Ran."

I smiled as I held my daughter for the first time.

"She sure is."

For the first time, I found myself wondering what Byakuya would think of her. Not that it mattered. He doesn't even know that she exists. I pushed the thought from my head. My captain walked close to me.

"Do you have a name for her?"

I nodded

"Orihime"

"That's a good name."

Isshin and Kisuke walked out of the room and back in to the house.

"Masaki she had a little girl. Your should go see her, she even has orange hair like our little Ichigo."

Masaki smiled and walked into the clinic.

"Isshin, I know."

"Know what Kisuke?"

"Who the father is."

"How?"

"Simple. I'm me!"

"Not a word to anyone Kisuke I mean it."

"I won't tell, I promise."

Masaki walked into the clinic and walk over to me.

"Wow Ran, she is beautiful."

"Thank you Masaki, do you want to hold her?"

"You go ahead, I want you to spend some time with her."

Captain Unohana check both of us to make sure that we were in good health.

"Everything looks good. I'm going to head back now, if you need anything let me know."

"Thank you, for everything"

She smiled and headed out the door. My captain looked at me.

"I am going too. Do you have an idea when you will be coming back?"

"I will be back tomorrow. I don't want to the chance of getting attached to her."

"Okay then we will see you tomorrow."

With that he was gone. Masaki smiled at me.

"I'm going to check on the boys."

As she left I looked down at my new born daughter.

"You sure are beautiful. I'm going to miss you Orihime K. Kurosaki."

I feed her and put her in her bassinet. I laid down and couldn't stop my heart for breaking. As I laid there I cried until I finally drifted of to sleep.

I woke the next morning around six. I feed Orihime one last time and took her into Ichigo's room where he was asleep as well. I put her bassinet next to his. I look at him and whispered

"Take Care of my little hime Ichi."

I walked back into the kitchen and sat at the table with a pen and paper. I wrote a letter to Isshin and Masaki thanking them for everything that they had done for me. I also explained why I chose K as a middle initial. For what ever reason it was important to me. I finished up the letter and left it on the table so they would see it. I walked out the front door and opened a senkaimon back home. I looked back at the house one last time.

"Goodbye my little princess."

I turned back to the gate and started my trip home.


	5. Of happy days and tragedies

"Ha ha Ichi! Tatsuki beat you again!"

"Shut up Orihime!"

"Nope"

"Mom, Hime is making fun of me again."

Masaki looked at her six year old twins.

"Now Orihime, you know that its not nice to make fun of your brother."

"But mom, he keeps losing to a girl. Not just a girl, my best friend."

"Orihime"

"Okay, I'm sorry Ichigo. I'll stop making fun of you, until next week."

"That's it Hime!"  
The two children took off running as their mother laughed. Her kids really were happy little brats. They continued to make their way home. When they got home and went inside to announce their arrival.

"Isshin we're home."

He popped his head around the corner.

"Hey guys I'm in the living room with Karin and Yuzu."

Both of the kids ran to greet their younger sisters. Both Ichigo and Orihime really loved the girls and were happy that the had them. Orihime walked over and picked up her blond sister.

"Hello Yuzu, did you miss me?"

The one year old giggled as she hugged her sister. In the mean time Ichigo had plopped down in front of the dark haired twin. She pulled her self up and smacked him in the face.

"Geez Karin, maybe you should be going to karate with me."

She responded by smacking him in the face again.

Isshin stood with his wife watching their children.

"So, how did karate go today?"

"Well..."

Before Masaki could finish Orihime piped up

"He lost to Tatsuki again daddy!"

Isshin looked over at his only son.

"It's okay son. You'll beat her someday."

Orihime continued to laugh.

"Yea right! He's such a baby. He cries every time he loses to her."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do, but as soon as you see mommy you stop. You are such a baby."

"Okay then, you fight me and I'll show you who the baby is Hime!"

Masaki stepped in.

"Alright, that's enough, both of you. Go and get cleaned up for dinner."

They answered her in unison

"Yes Mom."

The kids disappeared upstairs and Masaki looked over at Isshin.

"They sure are getting big aren't they?"

He nodded

"Yes they are. I just wish that Ran could see Hime."

"I think that she would be amazed at how much the two actually look alike."

"I know she would."

"Is there any way that we could get a picture to her."

"Actually yes. I'll go see Kisuke after dinner."

The two kids came back down the stairs.

"Go ahead and sit down, dad and I will get your food."

Both of them sat down and waited for their parents for bring the younger twins on and be given their food. This is a normal day in the life of the Kurosaki house hold.

After dinner Isshin and Masaki sat going through pictures looking for one the wanted to send to Rangiku. After about an hour and a hundred pictures Masaki found the one

"How about this one?"

She presented to Isshin a picture of Ichigo and Orihime the had taken about a week ago. It was just before their first day of first grade. Ichigo and Orihime stood in the front yard under the willow tree. Each one had there arm around the others shoulder and a big smile on their face.

"That one is perfect."

He took the picture and found a piece of paper to write a quick note. He placed them both in an envelope and headed out to Urahara's shop. When he arrived he knocked on the door and went inside. He went towards the back of the shop where he knew Kisuke lived.

"Well hello there Isshin, to what do I owe this pleasure tonight?"

Isshin smiled

"I have a favor to ask old friend."

"Oh?"

"Yes, can you get a letter to Rangiku."

"Of course I can."

He took the letter from Isshin and using kidou turned it in to a hell butterfly. He then gave it orders.  
"Go directly to Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto and no one else."

With that it was gone. Kisuke looked over to Isshin who had a puzzled look on his face.

"Don't worry once it is in her hand it will look just as it did when I took it from you"

Isshin smiled and nodded

"Thank you Kisuke."

"Anything for a friend. May I ask what was in that letter?"

"We wanted her to see her daughter."

"I'm sure that will make her happy."

Isshin nodded again.

"Well I should get home. Thanks again"

"Any time. See you later."

Isshin waved and headed for home.

_**In the Soul Society...**_

Rangiku was sitting in her office when a hell butterfly came through the window. She held out her hand and was shocked when it turned into an envelope with her name on it. She opened it then pulled out two pieces of paper she opened the first on

_Rangiku,_

_Masaki and I wanted you to know that Orihime is doing wonderfully here She and Ichigo really are a sight to see._

_ Isshin._

She sat the letter down and picked up the second folded paper. When she unfolded it a picture tumbled and landed face down. She put the paper back on her desk and pick up the picture. When she turned it over she smiled. She couldn't stop the tears that started to fall. In the picture was her daughter and Ichigo, her "twin" brother. She sat there looking at the picture. As she sat there Toshiro noticed her crying.

"Rangiku are you okay?"

Not trusting her self to speak she nodded.

"What is it?"

She stood and walked to the desk with the picture in her hand. When she reached him she sat down in the chair next to him, handing him the picture.

"Is that?.."

She nodded

"My daughter."

"And he boy is the son of Isshin Kurosaki?"

"Yes."

"They do look alike don't they?"

She gave a small chuckle

"They do"

Neither spoke for a short while. When he turned to look at her, he saw the sadness in her eyes. He hugged her

"You made the right decision you know."

She hugged him back

"I know."

_**One year later...**_

"Kids can you come down stairs for a minuet please."

Isshin yells up to his oldest twins. Within minuets the two seven year olds were in the living room. Ichigo looks at his parents

"What's up Dad?"

"Here you and your sister sit down, we need to talk to you."

Both kids sat down and started to wonder what was going on.

"Okay you know that your mother and I have been really tired lately between that clinic and you four kids. So we are going to be taking a little vacation."

"Really?"

"Well that's what we wanted to talk to you about. Only your mother and I will be going."

"But what about us and the clinic?"

"Well the clinic will be taken by . And you guys will have Sora here to take care of you."

Both kids eyes lit up. Orihime was ecstatic to hear this.

"Really, Sora will be taking care of us?"

Masaki nodded.

"Yes, your father and I will be gone for a week. And since today is Wednesday Sora will be here tomorrow."

"We will be gone a little over a week actually. We're leaving on Friday and we won't be back til the following Sunday."

The kids had huge grins on their faces.

"Are you guys going to be okay with this?"

Orihime jumped up

"Of course we are, Sora will be here!"

Both Isshin and Masaki laughed, Sora Inoue, the young man the twins knew as their cousin. He had wondered into the clinic one day when he was about ten. He had no family and was on his own so the Kurosaki's decided to look out for him. He is twenty one now but he still addresses Isshin and Masaki as his aunt and uncle. They are the only family he has know for the last eleven years.

Sora arrived the next day and the next week passed far too quickly for the kids liking. Sora took them to the park everyday and read them a different story every night. The kids loved for him to be around. He loved all the kids equally, but seemed to have a special bond with Orihime. And Orihime seemed to be a little more attached to him than her brother or sisters. Even though they loved Sora, they were happy to see their parents again. Once Isshin and Masaki were settled in they sat with Sora and the kids to listen to all the things that they had done over the last week. They were glad to see that the kids had fun. Later that night is was time for Sora to leave, he stood up to stretch.

"Well it's been a blast, but I think it's time for me to go home."

Orihime jumped up and ran to him grabbing his leg.

"Wait Sora don' leave, I don't want you to go!"

Tears started to fall from her eyes. Sora looked down at the little girl. He gently pulled her off of his leg and got down on his knees so he was eye level with her.

"Don't cry little Hime, I'll tell you what later this week I'll come by and take you for ice cream and we can spend the whole day together."

"Really?"

"Yup, I promise."

"Thanks Sora!"

She squealed and ran off. Once she was out of sight Sora said his goodbyes and was on his way. In the mean time Orihime had went to go find her brother.

"Guess what Ichi, Sora's gonna take me for ice cream and you can go!"

"That's not fair!"

Orihime started laughing and Ichigo's yelling got louder.

"SHUT UP ORIHIME!"

She found it so funny that her brother was turning red that she fell to the ground laughing. This made Ichigo so mad that he ran out of the room yelling

"MOM!"

All Orihime could do was laugh harder. Once again all was right in the word of Orihime K. Kurosaki.

_**Two years later...**_

The coach held his hand up in victory.

"The winner is Ichigo."

Orihime ran over and hugged her brother.

"Ichi you finally did it!"

"Yup I sure did!"

"Yea and it only took you four years to do it."

"Shut it Tats"

Orihime smacked him on the arm.

"Ow Hime, what was that for?"

"Don't talk to her like that Ichi, She's my best friend."

"I'm your brother!"

"So, your point being?"

He growled at her as he saw their mother walk in. He stopped what he was doing and got a huge grin on his face. Both he and Orihime ran to their mother. Masaki hugged both of her children.

"Did you guys have a good practice?"

Ichigo's smile got bigger

"Yup, I beat Tatsuki today!"

"You did? I so proud of you!"

He beamed at his mother.

"Come on, both of you grab your jackets. We should go home and tell your dad the good news."

Both kids did as they were told and they were on there way.

It was raining pretty hard to be the middle of June. Their house wasn't far from the dojo, but in the rain it seemed to take forever. They had made it to the river about five minuets from their house when Ichigo suddenly stopped. Masaki looked down at her son.

"What it is honey?"

"You don't see her there, a little girl by the water?"

Orihime stepped out so she could see around her mom

"I see her too mommy."

"Kids, there's no one there."

Of course she saw her but she thought it was just a plus and decided to keep up her act of not being able to see spirits so she tried to pull them along.

"Yes there is, and she is going to fall in the water!"

Ichigo pulled free of his mom and ran full speed towards the little girl.

"Ichigo!"

When he was about half way to her Masaki saw what look like a large amount of brown fur and sped after him as Masaki took off after her son, she screamed at Orihime

"Don't move!"

Ichigo continues towards the little girl. As he as about to grab her she disappeared. He felt a heavy weight on him and for a few minuets he blacked out.

Orihime wasn't sure what had happened. One minuet her mom was chasing her brother, the next minuet she had a huge spot on her back. Orihime screamed as she watched her collapse on top of her brother. She stared to run to where the were when she was grabbed buy a man in a green coat.

"Let me go!"

"Wait!"

He flared his reitsu as much as he could. He held on to Orihime until he know it was safe. When he released her, she ran and fell next to where her mom and brother were on the ground.

"Ichi, Ichi, please wake up!"

He woke up to find his mom laying on top of him

"Hime?"

"Ichi, it's mom!"

She help him get free of Masaki's body. They were trying to wake her when the realized what was wrong. She was gone. Ichigo grabbed Orihime as they both cried.

Kisuke Urahara watch the heart braking scene in front of him. Helpless to do anything else, he pulled out his phone

"Hello"

"Isshin"

"Kisuke, what's wrong?"

"You need to come to the river bed near your house. There's been an accident."

"Accident, Kisuke what are you talking about?"

"I'm here with your kids. Isshin, Masaki's been killed."

At that moment the line went dead.

While Kisuke waited Isshin, he thought it best to leave the kids be. They really didn't know him and he didn't want to stress them out anymore than they already were. He heard footsteps quickly approaching.

"Kisuke!"

"Isshin, I'm so sorry, I didn't make it here in time."

Isshin shook his head.

'I know, please call the police for me."

Kisuke nodded and made the call. Isshin walked to his children who were still hugging Masaki's body. He bent down and put a hand on each of the kids.

"Hime, Ichigo she's gone."

Orihime jumped up and hugged her father tightly

"Daddy, we don't even know what happened! Make her come back please!"

"I can't sweetie, she died. As much as I want to I can't."

Ichigo still hadn't let go of his mom

"Ichigo."

"I'm sorry daddy, I'm so sorry, it's all my fault."

"Don't say that son, it's not your fault. I'm going to need our guy's help okay?"

Ichigo stood to hug Isshin.

"I'm just as sad as you are but I need you to be strong. The policemen are going to come talk to you, then we can go home."

Both of the kids nodded. As the waited, neither one of them could do anything but cry. Once the police got there, they gave there stories of what happened and Isshin took them home. He went next door to get Karin and Yuzu to bring them home. He then did something that he never thought he would have to do. He told his children that they would never see their mother again.

_**Three years later...**_

The last few years had been hard for Orihime. She tried her best to help with Karin and Yuzu. The one thing that bothered her more that anything was Ichigo. He continued to distance himself form the rest of the family. The one thing that she could take solace in was the fact that through everything, Tatsuki and Sora had been there for her

About a week after their twelfth birthday, Orihime had notice that Ichigo had lightened up a little bit. He wasn't as withdrawn as he had been the past three years. She hoped that maybe he finally stopped blaming himself for their moms death. The phone rang and she ran to grab it.

"Kurosaki Residence."

"Hello this is Sora Inoue calling for a Miss Orihime K. Kurosaki."

"Hi Sora!"

"Hey kid, sorry I missed your birthday. But I wanted to see if you and Ichi wanted to go out and get some ice cream?"

"I do let me go ask Ichi."

She ran to her brothers room.

"Hey, Sora wants to know if you want to go out for ice cream. He wants to take us out for our birthday."

He smiled at her

"Sure I'll go."

She squealed as she ran out of the room.

"Yup,he'll go. So we will see you in a little while?"  
"Yup, see you in a little while Hime."  
Orihime hung up the phone and then ran to give Ichigo a hug.

"Thanks Ichi"

"For what?"

"Nothing really. I'm gonna go get ready."

She ran off to her room. He smiled a little as he watched her leave. He had decided a while back that he was going to be a better brother. After a few minuets she reappeared in his room.

"Know what kind of ice cream I'm gonna get Ichi?"

"What and if you say..."

"I'm getting strawberry!"

"Orihime!"

He chased her out of the room and down the stairs. They ran around the kitchen until Isshin came inside.

"Hey what's going on in here?"

Both kids stopped in their tracks. Orihime ran to Isshin.

"Hey Daddy, Sora is taking me and Ichi out for ice cream!"

"That's nice, but why were you two running in the house?"

"Because she said that she was getting strawberry ice cream!"

"Alright Hime, don't tease your brother. Why don't both of you relax until he gets here."

they nodded and went to watch tv until it was time to leave.

They had been watching tv for a while and it was starting to get dark. Ichigo looked at Orihime.

"I wonder here Sora is?"

"I don't know. Lets go wait in the front yard."

They went to sit in the grass in the wait. It had only been a few minuets before Orihime stood up to see if she could see him coming. A huge smile broke onto her face when she finally saw him. She turned to Ichigo.

"He's here Ichi!"

Before she could even turn back around, she heard tires screeching followed by a loud boom. When she turned back she saw that a car had hit a telephone pole. But under that same car lay Sora. She screamed as Ichigo ran to get Isshin. Orihime ran to where Sora laid under the car

"Sora! Sora!"

"Hime"

"Sora, Ichi went to get dad, you are going to be okay."

"Hime, I'm sorry. Not matter what happens I want you to promise me that you'll never stop smiling."

All she could do was cry. She held his hand as she waited for her dad to come.

"Hime"

"Sora just rest. Ichi should be back with dad to help you."

"I want you to have these. I was going to give them to you later, but I want you to have them now."

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a set of hair pins. They were silver with little blue flowers.

"Thank you Sora, I'll always were them"

He gave her a sad smile. She watched as he closed his eyes. Just then she heard her dad behind her.

"Hime!"

"Dad, it's Sora please help him!"

She move so Isshin could work on their injured cousin. Ichigo put a hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her. After only a few minuets Isshin turned to his two oldest children.

"I'm sorry Kids. His injuries were to sever, there's nothing that could do. He's gone."

Orihime turned to Ichigo and hugged him as she cried. He didn't know what to do. At their age they have had to deal with a lot more then they should have. He did the only thing that he could think of. He hugged her back.

"Everything is going to be okay Orihime, I promise."

Even though she couldn't stop crying, she knew it was true. Why, because her brother said so.


	6. Normal Teenagers

Ichigo and Orihime lived as normal of a life as they could. In the last four years they had been through more that any kids their age should have to. Even through everything they tried to be normal. They were two peas in a pod. One almost never went anywhere without the other. The only time that they weren't together was after school. Most days Orihime would walk home with Tatsuki and Ichigo would either walk alone or with his other friends. Once and while he'd walk with with Orihime and Tatsuki. More often than not, he would walk alone. He still blamed himself for the death of their mother. . Orihime always tried her best to make sure that he knew that it wasn't his fault.

One of the reasons that Ichigo didn't walk home with Orihime was because he didn't want her to see him fight. At least twice a week would get in to fights over the color of his hair. Even though her hair was almost the same color, people left her alone for the most part. When they were younger Hime and Tatsuki would help him when larger groups of kids would pick on him. One day Orihime had gotten hit in the face. Ichigo almost killed the kid that hit her. From that day on, he had decided that it was best not to walk with them. One day while walking home had decide to take a short cut. That has been a mistake on his part. Some older kids were hanging out on the corner when he was passing. Be before he could turn around he was grabbed and dragged into the alley. Once there were far enough out of sight they proceeded to beat him up. He was used to getting into fight, He was even used to being beat pretty bad. But this time seemed worse than any that he could remember before. He was at the mercy for at least five guys. He was being held by two of the goons with a third hitting him repeatedly about the head and face with brace knuckles. He had picked his head up long enough to look up when the blows had stopped for a second. Once he focused he saw that the one who had been hitting him now had a cinder block raised high in the air ready to smash him in the head. He put his head back down and waited for the blow to come. It never did. He heard the cinder block fall to the floor. He then heard more punched being thrown. The two that had been holding him had let him go in favor of attacking his savior. He looked up to see a massive man now being attacked.

"Who is this guy, he's huge!"

Between Ichigo and and the big guy they were able to fight the hooligans off. They got themselves together and made there way out of the alley.

Ichigo looked to the giant now walking next to him

"So, you go to my school?"

"Yes, I just transferred here."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Yasutora Sado"

"Chad huh?"

"It's Sado"

"Whatever I like Chad better. So tell me, why didn't you fight back?"

"I never throw punches for myself."

"Well Chad I'll make you a deal. You throw your punches for me and I'll throw my punches for you. If there is ever anything that you feel is precious enough to protect with your life I'll protect it with mine."

"Well I guess that'll be alright."

"Good we have a deal then."

The two boys walked home, talking, getting to know each other. On that day, Ichigo made one of the best friends he'd ever have.

When they were younger Orihime had a similar problem, people picking on her for the color of her hair. At one point some kids actually tired to cut it. If Tatsuki hadn't been there that day it would have gotten cut. Normally she could handle herself. But that day there were just to many of them. Other that that Orihime didn't have much to worry about.

The older the twins got, the more normal things seem to get. They tried there hardest to stay under the radar as much as possible.

_**Two years later...**_

"Ichigo, Ichigo! Get up Strawberry!"

"Hime get the hell out of my room."

"Aw, come on Ichi, get up. It's the first day of our high school lives!"

"Yea yea. I know, now get the hell out already!"

"Fine, next time I'll just let dad come in here and wake your dumb ass up!"

"Whatever Hime, get out."

"Okay Ichi chill. Tatsuki will be here with Keigo and Mizuiro. So hurry up."

She skipped out of his room to finish getting herself ready. When she was all done she went down stairs to have breakfast.

"Good morning Karin, Yuzu."

Yuzu smiled at her.

"Good Morning Hime. Are you ready for your first day of school?"

She sat down and Yuzu handed her a plate of food.

"Yea I am. I'm just waiting for that stupid brother of ours to get ready."

"Hime, it's not nice to say things like that."

Karin decided to but in.

"But she's right Yuzu, Ichigo is a dumb ass."

Ichigo walked into to room

"Karin watch your mouth. Nice language you've been teaching our sisters Orihime."

"Shut up Ichigo. I never say anything worse than you do. Shut your mouth sit down and eat so we can leave for school."

He took the toast that Yuzu had handed him and grabbed a glass of orange juice off the counter. The older twins finish there break fast and grabbed their bags heading for the door. Orihime looked back to their sisters

"Okay girls, we'll see you later. Tell daddy we said bye."

She grabbed her brother by the are dragging him out the door. As they were walking outside Tatsuki walked up with Keigo and Mizuiro in tow

"Morning Hime!"

"Good Morning Tatsuki"

She let go of her brother to greet her friend.

"Ichiiiiiiiiigooooo"

Keigo screamed as he launched himself at Ichigo. His attack was stopped by Ichigo's fist connecting with his face.

"Morning Keigo."

Orihime laughed

"Haha perv. You never learn do you?"

Tatsuki just shook her head

"Come on, lets go."

With that they all started their morning walk to school. When they got a few blocks form the house, Orihime noticed a small girl sitting next to a telephone poll crying. She grabbed Ichigo tugging on his sleeve. When he looked at her she pointed to the little girl. Tatsuki stopped and looked at her friends.

"What is it?"

"Uh, it's nothing, go on ahead guys, Hime and I will catch up with you."

"Okay."

When their friends were far enough away they walked over to the little girl. They both knew that there was something different about her. Fact of the matter is the since there mother died, both Ichigo and Orihime became more aware of the fact that they could see spirits. They talked to the little girls for a while and went on their way. They arrived at school about ten minuets before the be rang. As soon as they walked through the door, Ichigo walked to where Chad was sitting with Keigo and Mizuiro. Orihime made her was towards Tatsuki. Before she could make it to her destination, she as glomped by their friend Chizuru.

"Orihime you look gorgeous as ever."

"Uh, good morning Chizuru. Can you get off of me?"

"But Hime I don't want to."

"I said get off."

She forcefully shoved the other girl who landed on the floor. Tatsuki laughed

"Serves you right Chizuru! Glad you made Hime."

Orihime smiled and nodded.

That day started the ever constant circle that is high school life of Ichigo and Orihime K. Kurosaki.


	7. And so fell the sword of fate

Orihime stood watching as her bother took on a group of thugs. The punks had knocked over a flower vase that belonged to a fallen soul. The little spirit girl looked up at Orihime.

"You brother sure is nice."

Orihime nodded at the small girl. Once Ichigo was finished he walked over to the two girls.

"There that should keep those punks from showing there ugly faces for a while. Sorry about that."

Orihime nodded to the little girl.

"We'll bring you by some more flowers tomorrow"

"Thank you for coming to my defense. I think now I'll finally be able to rest peacefully."

Ichigo smiled

"It's no problem. It's the least I could do. After all, you deserve to rest in peace."

The twins waved to the little girl and continued on their way home.

"It was really nice of you to stick up for her Ichi."

"Yea well. If that were you, Karin or Yuzu, I would want people to respect you as well."

She nodded and as they kept walking home.

When the got to the clinic they went inside. Orihime backed up slightly as Ichigo walked in front of her.

"We're home!"

He was swiftly kicked in the face. Orihime smiled and joined her sisters at the table. The three girls sat listening to the men of the house bicker. Karin looked to her older sister.

"Helping ghost again huh Hime?"

She smiled and nodded. They sat and listened as the boys continued to argue. Finally Yuzu spoke up

"Hey, stop fighting you two. Come over here and eat your dinner."

Karin looked at her

"let 'em fight, more rice for me."

Orihime gave her sister a high five

"You're right Karin."

Yuzu looked at the two of them

"That's not very nice you two."

Both girls just shrugged. They turned to see the fight end with their father on the ground. Ichigo was busy yelling about how uncool a seven o'clock curfew is when Orihime giggled and tapped Karin on the shoulder.

"Look Ichi have a new friend"

"Speaking of uncool, you have a new one."

Ichigo looked over his shoulder.

"Hey how long have you been there?"

He stared swatting as the ghost as the girls continued to eat their meal. Karin shook her head

"Poor Ichigo, dad or ghost. It's always something."

Orihime nodded and Yuzu smiled

"I think he's kinda lucky to be able to see ghost. I can kinda sense their presence, but that's it. You can see them too can't you Hime?"

"Yup I sure can."

Karin looked over at their brother

"I don't see what the big deal is with ghost. I don't even believe in them."

"Karin I don't see how you could say something like that. I thought that you have the power to see spirits too."

"I'm in permanent denial. Just seeing them doesn't make me believe in them."

The ghost stopped fighting with Ichigo and looked over at Karin.

"That's really cold."

Ichigo sighed

"Like my dinner."

At that point Orihime couldn't help but to bust up laughing. Yuzu frowned at her

"Hime, that's not very nice"

She tired t stop laughing

"Sorry, sorry I'll stop."

Another fight ensued between their father and brother. Once it ended Ichigo looked over at the girls.

"Never mind dinner. I'm going to my room."

Yuzu watched as he was leaving

"Wait Ichigo."

Orihime stood up and put her hand on Yuzu's shoulder.

"He'll be fine don't worry."

The younger girl nodded her head. Orihime finished her dinner as she listened to Isshin and Karin bicker. By the time they were finished with dinner their father had once again ran sobbing to the poster of their mother. Orihime helped Yuzu with the dishes and made her way upstairs. She got to her brother's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"You okay Ichi?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Okay good night."

"Night Hime."

The next morning started out like any other morning in the Kurosaki home. Orihime got up and got ready for school, them headed down stairs for breakfast. The girls were watching the morning news. There had been a gas explosion a little earlier that morning. All three girls were eating when Ichigo came in. They continued their morning chatter as Ichigo grabbed a piece of toast and looked over at the tv.

"That's near here."

Orihime looked up at her brother. She knew that he was thinking about something. They finished eating and Ichigo looked over at her

"Ready Hime?"

"Yeah just give me a sec."

She grabbed her school bag and hugged the girls

"See you guys when we get home. Okay?"

Both girls nodded and Orihime let them go as she followed Ichigo out the door. Once they got way from the house he looked at her

"I know it's a little early, but I want to see that explosion site"

"That's fine, we should get going then."

They walk to where the explosion was and kept going to where the little girl from yesterday was. When they arrived at the spot Ichigo called out

"Hello?"

There was no answer. Orihime looked around.

"Hm, I wonder where she could be?"

All of a sudden they heard a loud noise that they had never heard before.

"What the hell was that?"

"I'm not sure Hime. Come on"

They took off in the direction they heard the sound come from. They continued running until the were suddenly hit with a cloud of dust and debris. Once all the dirt settles they were lest staring at a large monster with a with mask on. Ichigo looked at it

"What the hell is that thing?"

"I have no idea, but there's the little girl from yesterday."

She came running to them

"Help me!"

Ichigo looked at both the little girl and his sister.

"Run, Hurry!"

The three of them took of with the monster chasing after them. The little girl asked

"What is that thing?"

"We don't know"

As they were running the little girl fell to the ground. Orihime stopped

"Ichigo!"

He turned around to help her.

"Come on we gotta move."

The monster was getting closer and closer. Before they could help the girl off the ground, the monster was right on them. Ichigo looked up to see a black butterfly right in front of his face. Orihime finished helping the girl and noticed the butterfly as well. The next thing she knew there was small woman with a sword attacking the monster. They watched as she skillfully cut the beast in half and it disappear. All either of them could do was watch wide eyed. Orihime let out he breath that she didn't realize she was holding.

"What the hell!"

Ichigo could only shake his head

"I don't know Hime"

The small woman sheathed her sword, looked and them and them was gone.

"Hey hold on!"

Ichigo tried to stop her but a crowd gathered rather quickly. Orihime grabbed his arm get his attention.

"Come on Ichi, we'd better go."

"Yea, come on then."

They made it to school and the rest of the day was the same as any other day. After school they went home and ate dinner. Same as every night Orihime helped Yuzu clean up and made her way upstairs. Like every other night she knocked on her brothers door.

"Come in."

He was laying on his bed.

"Can I hang out with you for a while?"

"Sure"

She sat down in the desk chair next to his bed

"Hey Ichi, what do you think that this was this morning?"

"To be honest I have no idea."

He sat up

"What I want to know is about that girl. Who was she? I can't make any sense of what happened out there today."

"Me either but I'm sure we'll, wait look at that."

She pointed to the window. There, was a black butterfly

"Hey I saw one of those this morning before..."

Before he could even finish his sentence, the small woman in the black uniform stepped through the wall and was standing on Ichigo's desk right in front of Orihime. She didn't seem to pay any attention to either one of them. Ichigo looked at her.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

She continued to pay them no mind. She them moved to put her hand on her sword.

"Hey put that thing away, you're not slicing me up!"

She jumped down from the desk and Orihime huffed

"Calm down spaz. I don't think that she can hear you."

He then yelled at the girl

"Hey!"

She continued to ignore him, but spoke

"I feel it."

"See Hime she's ignoring me!"

He got off the bed and kicked her in the back

"Hey who are you and what do you want!"

The girl tumbled to the ground as Orihime jumped up and smacked Ichigo on the arm

"Ichigo what the hell! You can't just go around kicking people."

He ignored his sister and yelled at the girl.

"IF you think your a burglar your not a very good one. For starters you shouldn't talk to your self!"

The girl looked at him form the floor

"You kicked me. But I can't be seen by ordinary humans. Are you saying that you can see me?"

"I wouldn't say that my brother is ordinary."

She looked over at Orihime

"You can see me too?"

Orihime nodded. Ichigo finally answered

"Tch, well considering that was my foot I just planted in your behind you tell me."

She looked back and forth between the two orange headed twins.

"You guys are the ones I saw in town earlier, I remember."

"Boy, nothing gets by you."

Orihime laughed as the small girl got up and grabbed Ichigo by his chin and started to examine him.

"How very strange. You look normal but you must be defective in some way."

Orihime fell to the ground laughing

"Oh wow, and I thought that I was the only one who noticed!"

He growled

"Shut it Hime."

He swatted the girls hand away from his face

"I'll show you defective!"

Orihime kept laughing as her brother then tired to kick the girl a second time She evaded his attack, causing him to end up face down on the ground. This further fueled Orihime's laughter.

"Shut up Orihime!"

he looked back at the girl

"Who are you?"

"You want to know, them I'll tell you, I am a soul reaper."

She the proceeded to give a quick explanation what her job was.

"Okay so you're a soul reaper, and you were sent here on a mission by something called the soul society to deal with demons like the one we saw on the street today. Which was chasing after that little girls soul. That's all believable to me, along with flying pigs and the tooth fairy!"

Orihime was looking between the girl and her brother. The girl yelled

"How dare you! Why wouldn't you believe in soul reapers when you've just admitted that you can see spirits?"

The two continued to bicker back and forth. Orihime had tuned them out for the most part. When she decided to pay attention again she heard Ichigo say.

"Why don't you go play your soul reaper game somewhere little brat, now run along."

"I'm a brat am I? Bakudo number one, Sai!"

Next thing she know Ichigo was on the ground with his hand behind is back unable to really move. She looked over at the girl

"What did you do to him?"

"I can't move!"

"Is he going to be okay?"

"I've used whats called a kido on him. It's a high level incantation that only we soul reapers can cast. It's useless to struggle against, you're only wasting your energy"

Orihime was so busy laughing that she only caught bits and pieces of what was said. She did manage to get the this girl was about ten times their age. The next thing she know the soul reaper had her sword drawn.

"Wait! I know my brothers a jack ass but..."

The soul reaper brought her word down but not on Ichigo. Hime had been so caught up in everything else that she didn't even notice the ghost from yesterday. The soul reaper touched touch the hilt of her sword to the frightened spirits forehead. As she did he told her that he didn't want to go to the underworld. She them reassured him that he was going to a better place. He was headed for the soul society. Orihime looked back at the soul reaper.

"So that's what you do? Where did he go?"

"We soul reaper send lost souls the soul society. It's what people sometimes refer to as passing on. Now I'll explain to you why I'm here and I'll use small words so you can understand it."

At that point Orihime knew that the soul reaper was once again talking to her brother. The girl pulled out a sketch pad and drew some pictures explaining the two different types of spirits. She called them wholes and hollows. To explain she use bunnies and bears.

"Any questions before I go on?"

Ichigo looked at her form his spot on the floor

"First of all, why do your drawings suck so bad?"

Hime looked at girl

"I like your drawings!"

"Thank you, Hime, is it?"

She jumped up and drew a mustache on Ichigo's face. Orihime went into another fit of laughter. Ichigo yell

"Some sister you are! You are suppose to be on my side. Just wait you'll pay for this!"

She continued to laugh as the soul reaper admired her handy work

"Let us continue monsieur ."

She went on to continue her explanation of what a soul reaper does. Orihime looked at the window as both she and Ichigo heard the same type of howl from earlier that morning.

"What was that?"

"Normally I can sense a hollow if it's near. But here, it's as if my senses are being jammed by some powerful force."

Ichigo looked at her.

"What are you, deaf? There's something huge howling out there. That sound has to be a hollow."

"Something howling?"

All of a sudden she heard it. After there was the sound of a loud crash and a little girl yelling. Orihime looked at Ichigo

"That's Yuzu!"

The soul reaper took off running for the door as Ichigo called after her.

"Hey untie me!"

She threw the door open and was hit with overwhelming spiritual pressure. As she stepped into the hall Yuzu collapsed at her feet.

"Ichigo, Orihime"

"Yuzu what happened!"  
"Ichigo, Karin's been. Ichigo you gotta save her!"

As she finish speaking she fell unconscious. The soul reaper was checking to make sure she was okay when they heard Karin scream. The soul reaper looked back at them.

"Hime. Take care of your sister"

"Right."

The soul reaper took off in the direction that she heard the scream come form. Ichigo was trying to get off the ground as Orihime was going to tend to Yuzu. She bent down and picked the smaller girl up. She carried her to the room that she shared with her twin and placed her the bed. As she put her down she heard a loud thump and knew that it had to be her brother falling down the stairs. She ran to the bathroom to get a wet rag. She went back to her sisters room to clean her up. As she cleaned Yuzu's face she could hear yelling from down stairs. The younger girl began to whimper as her sister continued to clean her up

"Don't worry Yuzu, everything's going to be okay."

As she was finishing with Yuzu she could still hear a lot of noises down stairs. When she was satisfied she lest the room closing the door behind her and ran down the stairs. What she was a little scary to her. The hollow was closing on on the injured soul reaper and Ichigo was standing in front of her blade to his chest.

"My name is Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki."

"And my name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

Before Orihime could say or do anything, the blade was pushed into her brothers chest and the was a huge flash of blue. She turned her head to shied her eyes. When she looked back her bother was standing there unharmed wearing the same clothes that Rukia had been wearing. The other thing that she noticed is that he was also holding a huge sword. She watched as her bother then attacked and killed the hollow withing seconds. When it was all said and done she walked over to where he was standing.

"Wow, Ichigo."

"Come on, lets go check on Rukia."

"Rukia?"

"Yea,that's the soul reapers name"

"oh'

They walked over to the soul reaper whom they now knew as Rukia. Orihime sat down next to her

"Rukia, are you okay?"

She nodded

"I'll be fine."

Ichigo looked at the two girls.

"What now?"

"You two go ahead and get some rest, I'll take care of everything else."

Orihime looked down at her

"Are you sure you don't need help?"

"I'll be fine, you just take care of your sisters"

The twins nodded. Ichigo walked over and pick up Karin. He turned back to look at the injured girl

"Hey, Thank you Rukia."

"Fool, It's my job."

Orihime touched her brothers arm

"Come on Ichi"

He nodded and followed his sister inside. They took Karin in to the room that she shared with Yuzu. Ichigo put Karin in her bed and turned to leave he noticed that some thing was bothering his twin

"What's wrong?"

"Are you sure they are okay?"

He nodded

"Rukia checked them, she said they'll be fine."

"Alright then."

They walked out into the hallway towards their own rooms. When the got to Ichigo's room he looked at his sister.

"Hime, try and get some rest."

"Yeah, yeah you to Berry."

She laughed as he scowled at the nickname.

"Night Ichi"

"Night Orihime"

She then headed to her own room for the night. When she got inside she flopped down on the bed and thought,

"Man I can't believe everything that's happened. Oh well at least it's done and over with."

With that thought she let herself drift to sleep.

If she only knew...


End file.
